Trial of the Wild Card
by Kusanagi no Tsurugi
Summary: One year after saving the world, Souji Seta is leading a typical school life until a letter arrive that threatens all he love. Can this "Negara" be defeated? Only Souji and his friends have the power, but what about Naoto's feeling for him. SoujixNao Lemo
1. Reminisce

**Chapter 1: Reminisce**

"Souji, Breakfast!" The first words of the day. I slowly crawled out of bed, throwing my legs over the side only to realize my back was sore from work last night. "Ow, why'd Onimatsu leave me to take care for the kids' area?" I asked myself seriously as I worked the kinks out of my back and shoulders.. Shinji Onimatsu was the son of my employer, and also a very lazy man who pawns off all his work on me. His father Kenshiro is a kind and giving man. He even gave me the job without looking at my previous experience. I started this job slightly after I returned from Inaba as a way to try to take my mind off how much I miss Naoto and the others.

After the incident with Izanami, my powers were sealed within me. I could still feel Izanagi and the others through my bonds with the others, but still I somewhat miss fighting alongside them. I gradually worm my way to my dresser and pull open the top left drawer. The first thing I notice is my school uniform from my year in Inaba. Next to it was the picture we all took together. Everyone including Nanako and her father were smiling brightly. I could not hold back a smile of my own when my eyes trace over a familiar blue-haired girl.

Over the last year Naoto and I have kept in contact, and even met up at a cafe. We went to a karaoke place called Shine On, and she thoroughly thrashed me. I was shocked speechless, until I realized that I might have a crush on the so-called "Detective Prince." She was the only one able to get into the city though the others were in constant phone contact. Apparently Chie had finally given in and started dating Yosuke after much pestering. Yukiko was working hard at the Amagi in, and sometimes threatened to take off and stay at my place. Kanji was trying to open up more, so he joined the drama club. Yumi who was now heading said club was near the end of her rope until Kanji learned the art of quiet rage.

Nanako as always was very excited to hear from me. Even going as far as to yell at her dad to let her stay up and talk to me. She was just starting second grade, and was making many new friends. Detective Dojima, on the other hand was still trying to balance his daughter and job. He was spending more time with Nanako and was planning a trip to see mom and me. I looked to the time and nearly fell over. "Holy crap I'm gonna be late!" I quickly threw myself together, and ran downstairs. Mom was looking at me as if I had just burned the house down. I grabbed a piece of toast and quickly headed out the door toward my high school. I grabbed my bike and proceeded to high tail it toward the school, nearly running over several people in my wake.

I arrived at school just as the gate was closing. I squeezed through and quickly parked my bike at the rack. I turned toward the classroom building when a mop of black hair attacked from behind me. "Yo, dude, what's up?" spoke the mop. "Not today Ken." I muttered darkly as I turned to face my attacker. Ken Owatsu is a friend I made after I came beck. from Inaba. Along with his girlfriend they are known as the "Fun Police". They try to make everything fun, including belly dancing during a lecture in Biology. It was funny seeing security chase them around the dorms like an old Benny Hill gag. "Kasumi and I are totally ditching class and going out to the mall, wanna come?" I contemplated this idea but politely declined. "Alright, I'll bring you something from the dirty bookstore." He said with a wink. I shuttered and the waved goodbye as I hurried to class.

Two Hours Later

"Can't..go..on." I whispered hoarsely after the mother of all lectures by a man that made Mr. Morooka also known as "King Moron" look like a patron saint. Seriously, Who rambles on and on about their rather sad love life, and then promptly telling us all to Not "get involved" till age 26? I stumble out of class to lunch where I hoped I would be left in peace. "Souji-kun!" It's official god hates me. I turned around to see a rather tall girl with ample breasts running towards me. Knowing how this would end I tried to brace myself, only to be thrown to the ground by the force of her body against mine.

"Oww! Hi, Kana-chan." The girl got over the shock and adjusted her glasses. "Sorry Souji-kun I didn't think you were that close." As always her depth perception was hit and miss. I slowly got to my feet and offered a hand. "Yeah, I get that a lot." I said with a stunned expression. She took my hand and we walked to the cafeteria. "So Souji-kun, I've been wondering where you got those glasses? They look so cool.!" I sighed and told her that they were custom imports from a dear friend. "Really? Can he make me a pair too in purple?" I shrugged and tried to break away from her. After twenty minutes of talking about her new dog I was free to try to finish lunch. Pork Ginger was on the menu for me since I made some at home last night. I grabbed my chopsticks and with a silent thanks began to destroy my creation.

After lunch my day was going quite well until I found my bike had a flat tire. "Again?" I yelled out in anger. Everyone around me was staring so I decided to just walk home. After a half an hour of continuous walking I arrived home. I decided to check the mail since neither mom nor dad would be home for a few hours. I reached the mailbox and found only a single letter with the name Souji. I went to my room and opened the letter. it read...

Dear, Wielder of the Wild Card

Do not disregard this letter, if you do your friends will pay the price. I know of your power and wish to warn you of a threat that will soon befall you. Negara will soon be resurrected by your kind. If you wish to stop it I suggest you awaken the god of light. To do this you must find the truth hidden within the past. Do this and you may live to see the next spring. Fail and you will suffer a fate worse than any you could imagine. I expect great things out of you.

Sol

Note that the corridor of Time requires a vast offering. Fortunes will be lost and gained throughout the ages.

"Damn!" I muttered. "I can't believe that this is happening again." I had already worked once to save this world. I was hoping for more of a break this time. I slowly picked up my phone and dialed a familiar number. "Naoto, I think we have a case..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hello all, this is my first MegaTen work, and I happen to think this will be a better one for me to try to express myself more. This is intended to be a rather long series, but I need your feedback. I will try to respond to any questions and concerns you may have. After all, without you I wouldn't be writing anything. so please R&R. As always I hope you enjoyed this!


	2. Restraint

Restraint

A/N: Hey all sorry for the delay this chapter was hard for me to write due to it's nature, but I think it came out any case this is from Naoto's POV. Feel free to R&R after reading thank you and enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Something seems off about this." I observe to myself. My eyes peering at a watch that is sitting on my coffee table which was given to me as a gift by someone I admire more than anything else. It has been one painfully long year for me. Ever since that day things have been quiet and peaceful. Part of me wishes for some excitement. I wishes to be able to summon my persona and take down shadows again. But within that same thought it all seems pointless without the boy...no, the man that led us through our many battles.

"Souji-kun..." I whisper as my eyes wander over the shape of my gift. Looking at the silver watch he gave me reminds me of the day he left to return to his home, the day we defeated Izanami and her ambitions. I say we but really it was all Souji, his bonds with all of us he got to know here gave him the power to crush Izanami and find the truth we all sought. After the battle he smiled so brightly that I swore that I would melt from the warmth.

Of course I would never admit to this openly, but even now I am totally infatuated with was the first one who saw me as Naoto the Person, not Naoto the Detective or Naoto the Girl, just as another human being. I believe he knew of my gender upon our first meeting, as he didn't seem as shocked as the others. He helped me so much that later on I actually began to wear the female version of our school uniform. Besides all of the cat calls and date requests I must say I rather like it. I sent Souji a picture of it a few months back and after a fit of slurred speech on his part I learned that he loved it.

That man has always captured my mind. Ever since our first meeting I was intrigued by his air of mystery and serenity. I could ever tell why he felt different from the rest, but something made me trust him over all others. After I gained my persona and joined him in battle I understood. He is a protector and is always analyzing the battle field so we could exploit the enemy's weakness and keep us out of harms way.

One time in particular sticks with me. It was during a trip through my shadow's former hiding place when we came across a rather nasty looking shadow that had taken up the area as it's own. Souji, Yosuke, Yukiko, and myself decided to destroy this shadow before it had time to plan an attack. We charged in and began our assault using our personae. We were doing well till it knocked Yukiko and myself down. I was weakened and stunned when it prepared to finish me off with Magarudyne.

I closed my eyes and hoped everything would be okay when I felt a sudden push as a gust of wind hit my right side. I opened my eyes and saw Souji falling toward the floor bleeding hard. He just lied there with blood all over his uniform looking at the ceiling. I felt tears slipping down my cheeks as the thought set in 'Oh god...He's dead!!!' I lost composure until a bright light appeared above him and formed into the persona Ishtar who healed us all completely. After that I took care not to put him in danger like that again.

My eyes linger on the watch until the time becomes clear to me. "Well, I better get going." I thought with a slight pang of regret. 'Yet another boring day without him.' I thought sadly as I straightened my skirt and grabbed my schoolbag. I was planning on taking some time off of school to go visit him so that cheers me up a bit, so does running into Chie not more than ten steps from my house.

"Hey Naoto-chan!" She yelled as she ran up to me. I smiled and turned to face her. "You're energetic as usual Chie-senpai." I say with a giggle. She and I begin to walk towards the school when a sudden question comes to mind. "So, how are things between you and Yosuke?" She tripped on a pebble after hearing the question but caught herself before she fell. "What do you mean?! Nothing is going on between me and that freak!" I smirked knowingly and simply muttered the following. "That's not what he said, Chie Satonookie."Her cheeks quickly flush and an aura of pure hate irradiates from her being. "Naoto, I'll catch you later. There's a certain bug I need to squash!" and with that she ran off screaming to the world that Yosuke Hanamura would be dead by sundown.

I continue my walk to school unevently till I see Yukiko standing near the front gate looking longingly at a picture of some kind. I used my stealth skills and snuck up behind her slightly. I catch the briefest glimpse of a boy with silver hair with her sitting on his lap. She quickly turned around and eeped as she saw who had snuck up on her. She panicked and tried to speak only to garble her words till she ran away. I've always known that she has feelings for Souji, but I am not willing to let him go either.

I don't think she quite realizes how I feel, but that's okay for now. I simply can't tell her anyway. I trudge up to my classroom to once again find Kanji-kun passed out on the desk. Now normally I would gently try to coax him up by tapping him, not today! I slam my bag on his desk and watch as he falls out of his chair and smacks his head off the wall. I laugh hysterically while he gives me the evil eye. I can't help but think that this is all Souji's fault for opening me up. He sits down and asks me to give him my math homework to copy, I refuse and proceed to taunt him about his sexual identity crisis from when we first met. He grumbles and shuts up as homeroom begins.

"Thank god." I whisper to myself as I yawn lightly. I slept through most of the classes as I had taken those courses already with my grandfather. I had some rather pleasant dreams mostly involving Souji-kun and I. I sleepily swaggered toward the Drama room for my activity. I had discovered a flare for acting this last year and have been offered a key part in Romeo and Juliet. I told them I'd think about it. On my way in I saw Yosuke-senpai being chased by an irate Chie-chan. He looked like he saw Thanatos itself in her eyes. I walk in and prepare to become the center of attention yet again. "Okay, so today we're practicing improv right?" Oh this would be fun.

How I managed to drag myself home I will never know. I feel so lethargic almost like the time when the fog clouded Inaba. I closed my eyes as I remember how Souji and I figured out who the killer was. I was nearly asleep when I got a phone call. I stretch for the phone and look upon the caller id with blurry eyes. My mind cleared and the last name on the CID became clear "Seta...Wait that's Souji!!" I flipped it open quickly and in the most composed tone I could muster I said to him "Hello Souji-san how are you tonight?" He briefly went over the events with me.

"So, what do you think it is Nao-chan?"

"I don't know, though I doubt it's a prank. Whoever this 'Sol' is he is aware of persona,and of your ability."

"Negara, I swear I've heard the name before...Well in any case I am transferring back to Inaba while Dad works in Tokyo. I would like you to get everyone together on the Thursday after next."

My heart skipped a beat but I restrained myself. "Really, you're coming back? Good then we can figure this out together. I'll call the others and let them know." I replied

"Ok I'll see you soon Nao-hime...I mean Nao-chan...bye!"

He quickly hung up. I put the phone down and looked at my mirror. I was blushing ten shades of red. "He called me Nao-hime..." I quickly shook the rather adult thoughts from my mind as I called the others. This will be big.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hi all! I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two as much as I hope. I'll admit this isn't my best work, but I like it and am psyched that I got over this hurdle. Next chapter the question of what Negara is will be answered and a torrid love affair will begin...okay maybe on the last part, but only if you Read and Review and tell me you want it! After all Yukiko also loves our favorite protagonist,so let me know what you want okay?!

Kusanagi: Thank god it's over.

Naoto: Oh is it now? *points gun to Kusanagi's head*

Kusanagi: Tell me you're not mad that I brought up Yukiko's feelings? They were almost canon!

Naoto:...He's mine got it!?

Kusanagi: Look there he is!!! *uses distraction to escape* See you all next time!

Naoto: Get back here and write a Lemon about us!!!!!


	3. What Will Be

**Trial of the Wild Card: What Will Be** **PT1**

A/N: Hello all this is the ever late Kusanagi reporting in. Sorry for the delay folks, but it's taken me some time to get back into this after my PC died a horrible power supply related death. I'm keeping this chapter relatively brief for a reason. The action is going to ramp up once the exposition is done, and I don't want to give too much away. Overall I know this chapter is short, but I think I've gotten first-person detailing down slightly better. As always I'm trying to step up my game in order to please the people who like my work. This really is a labor of love for me so I want to do it right. As always feel free ro R&R. I'll try to respond to you quickly. Anywho enough from the proud author, on with the show!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I would hurl words into this darkness and wait for an echo, and if an echo sounded, no matter how faintly, I would send other words to tell, to march, to fight, to create a sense of hunger for life that gnaws in us all." -Richard Wright

"Ugh..." My consciousness is coming together. As feeling slowly returns to my extremities I realize that I am lying face down on what feels like cold brick. My eyes slowly open to a sight I wish I could forget once and for all. "...Fog." To be precise it is the same fog that appeared after every long period of rain, and the same fog that claimed the lives of two innocent people. Thanks to a certain goddess' ambition. As a feeling of dread washes over me I decide to try and get myself up righted so I can have a better look. I slowly gather my strength and drag my legs into a kneeling position. My arms feel heavy as lead and hardly respond to my desire to push myself up.

After some rather serious prodding. I finally manage to stand up, albeit in a rather shaky fashion. As I look around I realize that I am completely surrounded in a dense blanket of fog. My left hand, slowly recovering from the apparent atrophy it endured, creeps into my jacket pocket. After a few moments of searching I found what I was looking for in a pair of grey-rimmed glasses. As I pulled them out of my pocket a feeling of nausea, and vertigo coupled with a crippling headache caused me to fall to a knee in order to stay fluid. I quickly placed the glasses onto my face, and felt an immediate sense of relief washing over me.

The nasty feelings in the back of my skull slowly fade away as I will myself to stand once more. "Where am I?" I ponder to myself as my eyes adjust to the glasses I haven't worn in a very long time. My eyes now free of the dampening effects of the fog search the area surrounding me for any sense of where I am. I'm standing in what looks like a medieval castle's courtyard. The area is damaged by what looks like mortars. I slowly start feeling around for a weapon of some sort in case of a shadow attack. As I searched, I noticed various scrawled images of the Sun and the Moon locked in some form of conflict. I can't process the meaning behind such a strange concept so I'll just file that away for later.

It was just as I found a polearm of some sort that I notice a faint smell of roses and turn quickly only to find who looks to be Naoto standing with her back turned to me. What luck I think to myself as I pick up the spear and rush over to her. My mind races at the implications of Naoto being in this strange place with me. "Naoto-chan!" I yell out desperate to get her attention. I get close enough to brush her arms with my fingertips when I feel myself being blasted into the wall by what feels like an invisible hammer. The impact rattles my bones as my right hand releases my only form of defense. The weapon having landing a good distance away, was essentially useless to me now seeing as I can barely breathe let alone move. The pressure mounts as my joints begin to creak from the strain.

As I struggle I notice that it doesn't seem to be trying to crush me, but rather restrain me. I have no doubt that it could with a mere whim. A voice rings out from what seems like everywhere. "Souji Seta, child of creation and wielder of the Wild Card, heed my warning." The voice sounds like a mix of the Naoto I know and a familiar and unappreciated goddess whose voice I wish to forget eternally. "Izanami...How the hell are you still living." I say in righteous anger.

This thing nearly destroyed our world once, and I am not about to let it happen again. I focus my energy into my left arm and create a persona card for my other half. I cry out in hopes that he'll hear me and awaken "Izanagi!" I feel a surge of energy for a brief moment before it is snuffed out like a burned out candle. I'm horrified; my greatest power was so easily turned back. It simply continued as if nothing had ever happened, furthering the growing pit of fear in my stomach. "Creator's Birth and Demon's Curse. Nergara awakens to the tune of death, bringing with him the wave of darkening. The sun be turned a vile crimson, and the air be choked with dust, However, if Heaven's Gaze, and Devil's Breath be crossed, the land's misfortune shall be lost."

I shift my weight against the wall and call out to the unknown voice. " What do you mean Creator's Birth, and Demon's Curse? What is Nergara?" My voice barely carrying in this environment. The grip loosens and my body begins to lose all feeling. "Nergara is the master of darkness and a puppeteer that makes humans dance. If you are to defeat him you must witness the birth of a creator and bear the curse of a demon." Her voices seems rather hopeful as she turns her back on me. "You humans have a flair for making the impossible, possible, so I leave this task to you, the one who was able to slay me, and free the world of the fog." My mind is swimming and my body feels cold.

"The Goddess of Fortune smiles upon you, take hold of her, and the Gates of Infinity will reveal your one and only truth." As my mind started drifting away I heard "The Gate of Heaven's close, bodes the beginning of all woes. Farewell for now Godslayer." The voice repeating those words in my head as I black out...

I find myself floating in what seems like an infinite void. It feels ephemeral and yet strangely textile. The nothingness feels like it's tearing at me. My body is wracked with indescribable pain as I feel tendrils of darkness dig into my flesh. They work their way up my arms and chest moving toward my brain. Just as the white-hot pain reaches the unbearable point and I feel like I'm going to shatter a bright light shines down on me and causes the darkness to dissolve from my body. I try to look upon the light only to see a human form floating above me. I focus in and try to reach out the shining blue orb I see floating just out of my reach....

'...YasoInaba Station, I repeat the last stop for this line is YasoInaba station. Please gather your belongings and prepare to exit the train.' My eyes snap open only to see a child sleeping on his mother's lap. I shake my head and pinch the bridge of my nose. "It was just a dream." Wearily I stand up to gather my luggage only to have a small blue marble-like object roll of my chest and down next to my foot. I lean down and grab it. My eyes transfixed as it starts pulsing with my heartbeat.

"How is this possible?" I ask more to myself than to any other person. I place the sphere in my pocket and grab my bags. Naoto and Dojima should be awaiting me at the station, so I open the compartment door, and begin my departure when the sleeping child says something strange. "Heaven's gates are closing." I turn quickly in shock of what I am hearing, only to find no one there. "What the hell is going on?" I ask completely mystified by today's events. I quickly gather myself and close the compartment door. Naoto is waiting; I better make sure I can smile for her sake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Down, Many to Go. Feel free to R&R.


End file.
